ENTERING SKY HIGH
by PHOENIX FURY
Summary: A new student enters Sky High but there are secrets all around her. OC/Warren
1. PROLOGUE:

**ENTERING SKY HIGH**

_**BY PHOENIX FURY.**_

**DISCLAIMER:** I SAY THIS ONLY ONCE SO LISTEN UP! I do not own any of the characters, they belong TPTB. I'm merely borrowing them. But the OC is mine, you'll find out the name next chapter.

**SUMMARY: **_A new student enters Sky High but there are secrets all around her._

**

* * *

**

_**PROLOGUE: **_

**

* * *

**

Through cream curtains with gold stars revealed a room painted different shades of cream. An oil painting of a bush fire at night, a water colour painting of a waterfall and sunsets and moonsets scenes were leaning against the wall ready to be hung up adding splashes of colour to the large room.

One wall had floor to ceiling book shelves but they were empty, the wall next to it were stacks of boxes yet to be unpacked. Boxes of art equipment by the corner desk, a computer on top.

Little touches had been added that personalized the relatively bare room. A crystal mobile hung above the window the moonlight reflected off the crystals. A dream catcher hung over the bed and a grey stuffed teddy bear on the bedside table.

A picture pinned to the pinboard above the desk was of a girl, with hair the colour of red wine with a streak at the front of red gold like burning fire. Dark blue sapphire eyes. And in a rare moment of joy and freedom as she jumped up to put a basketball through the net.

A slender feminine form lay sleeping peacefully in the double bed. Light glinted off a thick gold and silver bracelet on her wrist that was in front of her face.

She was the girl who slept peacefully unaware she was being watched by cold calculating grey eyes at her doorway.

Unaware of what was coming.

**

* * *

**

_**END OF PROLOGUE. **_

_Thanks for reading, hope you liked it._

_**PHOENIX FURY. **_

**

* * *

**


	2. CHAPTER 1:

**ENTERING SKY HIGH**

_**BY PHOENIX FURY.**_

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 1:

* * *

Beep… beep… beep...

_(What is that beeping and why won't it die?)_

Phoenix Firestone slapped the alarm off and turned over pulling the covers overhead. Seconds later a hand reached out from the covers and flicked on the bedside light. A head reappeared and looked at the window where no light shone through yet. Slowly she pulled herself out of bed and groaned as she changed into her training sweats. "A normal girl would not get up a 5 in the morning to do a workout. No a normal girl would be asleep." She grumbled sleepily. Phoenix wasn't a morning person at all. But it was her routine no matter where she was so she went through it like a robot, most of the time with her eyes closed.

She made her way to the pool house where a 20 by 8 meter pool lay ready to dive in. Through a door lay a homemade gym.

She hadn't had the chance to use it yet since they had arrived in Maxville yesterday. Her father liked the ordered life so would have the house decorated before they actually moved in. He left Phoenix's room to decorate for her to do; after she had chosen which room she wanted after he had shown her pictures of the house they were moving to she would figure out how she wanted it done and when she arrived he would have all the materials there waiting so she could get started straight away since she liked doing it herself. They'd arrived yesterday in the early hours and Phoenix had locked herself in her room decorating her room before all her things arrived in the afternoon. Luckily she was rather good at moving from place to place, and with all the practice could get it done quickly.

With a weary sigh she got started on her morning routine.

She was for once grateful for her routine, since it worked of some of the nervousness developing as she became awake enough to realize what the day was. 15 minutes each on the bike, treadmill and then on the cross-trainer, 30 torso crunches and thigh lifts and then 20 sit-ups and 20 press-ups on the floor.

She started to relax as she stretched herself out and started doing a quick Pilates and yoga workout. She changed into her swimming costume and did 20 lengths before getting out and sitting in the Jacuzzi and then in sauna for 10 minutes before pulling on a towel bathrobe and heading to her room.

"I hate mornings." She grumbled as she entered her room and went straight to the bathroom. Painted in cream and beige with mosaic tiles, there was a large bath, double shower, a large sink area with cupboards around it. Flicking on the shower and waiting for it to warm up she washed out her mouth, she'd brush her teeth after breakfast.

She dropped the robe and put the wet costume in the sink to soak in clean water. She stepped into the shower and stood under the hot water beating down on her with a sigh. She washed her hair and came out smelling of vanilla, ginger and cinnamon. She towelled off and blow-dried her hair and brushed it through; she looked at the waves in the mirror and decided to leave it loose, but with few small plaits to make it different.

Then she stood in her underwear looking at her clothes. Thankfully she had finished organizing her wardrobe before she had gone to sleep or it would take too long. "Can't go wrong with blue jeans…" She tossed them onto her bed and looked through her shirts. "Ah hah." She smiled as she pulled out a simple grey top with a white design on it. It had an uneven neckline and had holes in it. "Perfect."

Getting her bag ready and choosing shoes could wait till she had breakfast she decided as she went to the kitchen.

"Morning Xian." An Oriental man sat at the island drinking tea as he read the newspaper. He had been with her father since she was very young. He was her father's assistant but she wasn't quite sure what he assisted him with. Her father never spoke about his work; he barley spoke to her about anything really.

"Morning Miss Phoenix."

"Is father around?" She asked as she poured herself two glasses; one of juice and the other milk.

"He's working and didn't wish to be disturbed."

She nodded. _(Of course he didn't want to be disturbed after all it's only his daughter first day at high school why would he want to be here to see me off?)_ She sighed and took a seat. She had a bowl of fruit salad but she merely picked at it not really hungry as she read the sports and a news summary. She got up after she had finished half of it and heard a shuffle in the paper.

"Remember your tablets." A voice said from behind the paper.

A small dish lay beside hers with three tablets, she swallowed them without a word._ (Multivitamin, starflower and evening primrose oil, everyday keeps the body working in order.)_ She repeated in her head what she'd been told every morning when she was young and tried to refuse.

She went back to her room and brushed her teeth, washed her face with a wet flannel and rubbed some moisturiser into her skin.

She came out of the bathroom and looked at her boxes trying to remember which one held what she wanted. Finally she found her box of shoes and slipped on her black ballerina flats.

She opened a red and blue plastic box starting packing her bag. Her pens, notepad, her small art kit she carried with her and a folder. She took the papers she needed from her desk and slipped them into a notebook and slipped the bag on her shoulder.

She ran her hands over her coats on the pegs beside the door of the wardrobe. A leather jacket with red flames on the arms was pulled out.

She sat at her vanity table and opened a small square drawer where her nail varnish was and quickly she painted her nails silver.

She opened her jewellery box and slipped on a tribal thumb ring and a Celtic knot ring on the right hand and a thick band on her middle finger on her left hand. She put a few beaded bracelets on her right wrist and slipped a t-bar chain around her neck. She put some perfume on her pulse points and checked her reflection as she put raspberry lip balm on her lips.

She did a quick mental check of what she would need for her first day at school. She grabbed the book she had been reading before she had gone to sleep and slipped it into her bag to read if she had time.

She walked out her room, down the hall and down the grand staircase and into the massive hallway.

She looked around at the empty hallway.

The house felt cold to her and if every other house hadn't felt the same way she would have thought it was because she had just moved in. No pictures of happy parents, or kids laughing. It was simply cold, no personality, no life.

She opened the front door and paused looking back. In a normal household parent's would and hug and kiss you, wishing you luck and maybe seeing you off at the bus. But not in her house.

She sighed. "Time to get on the school bus." She shut the door and walked down the driveway.

* * *

A big yellow bus drew up beside the curb and doors opened as she walked to the corner. She saw a boy step on as she walked to the bus. She took a deep breath and stepped up tucking her hair behind her ear. She must have looked nervous or he sensed the new kid vibe. A man in his late forties sat in the driver's seat. "I am Bob Taylor the bus driver. The bus is fuller then usual but there's a seat left."

She looked up the rows for an empty seat and found one next to a boy who got on before her. He had shoulder length black hair with a red streak, wearing a leather jacket and jeans. He sat with a book in his hands and one earphone in his ear. He didn't give the impression he'd want her to sit next to him but there was nowhere else.

She walked up. "Is it alright if I sit?"

"No."

She blinked at his tone. _(Ok I may never have spent time with other kids or know how they behave but I really don't think this is normal.)_ A little voice ordered her, 'just sit down. Don't let people walk over you.'

Taking a deep breath she said, "There's nowhere else so I'm afraid you'll have to lump it." So she sat down and looked straight ahead. _(This is going to be fun.)_ She thought sarcastically.

* * *

Warren Peace looked up to see a girl standing in front of him. He hadn't seen her before but he didn't really play attention to other people. She asked if it was alright to sit.

"No." He looked back to his book. _(Why can't I read in peace and quiet?)_

Then he heard, "There's no where else so I'm afraid you'll have to lump it."

He couldn't believe it when the girl sat down. Did he suddenly look like a nice guy? _(This is all Strongholds fault. The one day I was the nice guy... well the guy who helped save the school, and suddenly my reputation as the bad-ass has gone up in smoke.)_ He muttered silently.

He couldn't help but take a closer look at her. She wore a leather jacket and a grey top underneath, tight jeans with what he thought looked like black ballet shoes.

But what interested him was her hair. It was red, with golden red streak at the front that glittered when the sun shined on her; it reminded him of burning fire.

Her eyes widened as they were all strapped in. She gasped as the bus took dropped off the bridge. _(Oh dear god, I'm going to die on my first day.)_

_(Must be new.)_ Warren took pity on her, "Don't worry it flies. Think of it like a rollercoaster."

"Oh that's useful to know… but I've never been on a rollercoaster." She muttered giving him a small smile as the bus finally took off up into the sky. And her stomach dropped with each loop the bus did. Her eyes were half shut as her hands grasped the rail.

"New?"

"Yeah..." She whispered as through the clouds she could see something. She gave a small gasp in shock as she saw the school for the first time.

"You'll get used to it." Warren muttered.

"Kept aloft by the latest anti-gravitational propulsion, the school is in constant motion as a precaution against those who might have nefarious plans." The bus driver said as they landed. "Be on time if you want to catch the bus. Welcome to Sky High."

* * *

She stepped out and thought she might puke as she saw how many kids there were. She remembered from her papers she was to go to reception.

She gulped slightly and made her way through the halls.

She watched a boy with an old lady glaring at him get pulled into her office and the entire hall echoed with, "IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN YOU'LL GET DETENTION MISTER! NOW GET TO TUDOR!" The boy ran from the office.

The old lady saw her hovering by the door and didn't recognize her so she asked sweetly, "Can I help you my dear?"

"H-Hi I'm new. Phoenix Firestone."

"Ah yes. You need to take some tests with Mr Medulla, and then you'll meet the Principle and get a tour. But first you have to see the Nurse."

_(Tests on the first day it gets better and better.)_

The nurse's office had a four beds and a little office where the nurse did her paper work. Nurse Spex was a small woman with short white grey white hair and large glasses. Phoenix was weighed, had her height measured and then some blood drawn. Then using her x-ray powers Spex scanned her from head to toe.

"We have to test your senses." She was handed a switch and a pair of earphones. "We're testing your hearing first, press when you hear a beep no matter how quiet it is."

She put the earphones on and shut her eyes to concentrate. She ended up pressing the switch fairly quickly.

Nurse Spex took the earphones and switch off her and turned out the lights. "Ok your eyesight."

First she shone a bright light in Phoenix's eyes and then she had her read out lines of letters from a board. As the letters got smaller and smaller Phoenix felt her eyes … shift almost. As if she was moving from the dark into the light. There wasn't a line she couldn't see. There was a brief reflex game where she had to a screen spilt into four called A, B, C, D then was given a pad with the four letters and had to press the letter where a little light turned up in that section. Then given a multicoloured pad and when the light that colour showed she had to press the corresponding coloured button.

The phone rang in her office and Nurse Spex spoke for a minute before coming back. "Dr Medulla is coming to pick you up for your test. We've got one more thing to do. Are you allergic to anything?"

"Not that I'm aware off."

"Just write down your address and emergency contacts and we're done." She handed a clipboard to Phoenix to fill out as Nurse Spex collected all the data from her tests from the computer.

"Done."

"Good, it will take me a few hours to input the data we collected and then put into English so that we can understand the results. Otherwise welcome to Sky High."

Dr Medulla was a man with a very big head was her first thought. He sat her down and pulled out a laptop and a few sheets of paper. "Your username is Firestone and password is Phoenix till you change it. Half the test will be multiple answers and you click which one you think it is and the others you will have to write it. The papers is for you to make notes or work things out if you wish."

_(Well that was easy.)_ She thought after she finished the tests for the normal subjects like English, math and science. _(This won't be I don't think.)_ She turned on the laptop and got started the hero section.

_Question 1: What do you do if you're kidnapped?_

_A = You give in_

_B = You insult them till they kill you_

_C = You ignore them and pretend your on holiday in the Caribbean_

_D = You try to escape and save the day_

* * *

Phoenix rubbed her tired eyes after she shut down the laptop. Her head ached and she was actually hungry for a change. She looked to the clock and wasn't surprised it was lunchtime.

Medulla looked up. "Are you finished Miss Firestone?"

She nodded.

"Then go get some lunch after you've eaten go to reception I'm sure you have paperwork to fill out."

She put the paper and laptop on his desk and wandered down the hall to the cafeteria.

_(The food looks alright.)_ She thought looking over her plate, salad and sandwich, and sat down at an empty table. She watched the other teenagers laugh and joke around. They looked so happy. It felt strange to her.

She hadn't had sleepovers or hung out with her friends because she didn't have any friends. Her father had kept her isolated because of her powers. She had been home schooled so had had never really been around other kids. Tutors had kept her entertained by taking her out to museums, art galleries and the theatre. She had seen a lot of the world but she didn't feel like she actually lived in it.

She ate quietly and then went back to the reception desk to fill out some forms. She was starting to get a headache and she still felt tired from jet-lag. After the bell went off signalling the end of lunch Medulla came into reception.

He passed the results to Mrs Fester and looked upon the girl in one of the chairs. She'd pulled off her jacket and was reading a book. "Miss Firestone?"

She looked up.

"You passed your tests with a good mark. You might need to go over freshman books for your classes so you know where you're at but otherwise you'll be fine. Come with me."

"Principle Powers will give you a tour and then assess your power."

She nodded wearily. She was tired and had a headache and now she had to use her powers. Wonderful.

* * *

Principle Diana Powers waited out front overlooking the school gardens as she waited for the new student.

_(It's rare for a student to not enter as a freshman.)_ She ran over the details of the student that she'd read over that morning in her mind.

_Phoenix__ Firestone._

_Blood group = AB. Age = 16. Gender = Female._

_Father = Dr Michael Firestone. Mother = Deceased._

_Home schooled. She travelled with her father having different tutors in each country._

Medulla had said the girl was 'good' which meant she was very bright as he passed her in the halls on his way to file the results.

She turned as she heard someone approach. Old instincts still working. "Principle Powers, this is our new student."

Her eyes widened as she looked at the young girl.

_"Come on Diana, lighten up." A girl laughed as she flew up into the sky swirls of light in her wake. Her dark blue eyes danced with joy and her hair floated like red fire under the sun's light._

Diana shook her head pulling herself out of her memories.

"I am Principle Powers, welcome to Sky High." She shook Phoenix's hand noting the strange bracelet. "That's an interesting piece of jewellery."

Half was gold the other half silver with a circle in the centre. A black line ran around the circle and in-between the gold and silver. A red gem like button was on the right and on the left was a blue one while a white one was in the centre of the circle.

"It helps me control my powers."

Diana paused at the plural word. "How so?"

"When I feel myself loose control I push the switch, it acts like a panic button completely shutting of my powers."

"Is that why you didn't come here as a freshman?" Medulla asked.

"I lost control a lot back then. Father decided it was best to wait till I had better control."

_(He should have sent you straight to us. It's why this school exists, to help with the control of your powers. Parents always think they know best I suppose.)_ "Don't worry we can help you with that. But first the tour."

* * *

"And finally this is the Gym. Through there is where we do 'save the citizen'. The object of the game is to save the hostage while defeating the bad guy."

Phoenix nodded, she could see a gym class taking place at the other side of the room.

"Now it's time to show us your power."

Phoenix hesitated, her hand covering her bracelet.

"It's alright."

Phoenix sighed pushed the dial around a bronze circle and pushed the red and blue buttons simultaneously. She closed her eyes.

_(Breathe, focus and stay in control.)_ She thought as she listened to her heartbeat.

She focused on the sound of the beat. Then she felt it, something was… different.

There were other beats.

She opened her eyes as if in a trance and looked around the room. The trees swayed towards her as if welcoming her into their world from behind the windows.

She gasped as her hands caught fire and grew into ribbons of flames. Her hair glowed and floated around her.

Waves of fire wrapped around her as she was lifted up into the air. She could feel the fire trying to escape from her control.

Begging her to join them, to dance. To lift her arms in surrender and burn. The beat sped up. She wanted to dance but couldn't afford to just give in.

* * *

"She's an elemental." Boomer muttered coming to stand beside her.

"No, she's more then that." Diana whispered as benches floated around the room.

Swirls of light were floating in the air.

"Comets."

Diana nodded.

* * *

She couldn't fight as control was taken.

Her hair was turning into fire.

Her eyes were made of light.

She was dancing within the flames. Her arms weaving up into the air and then down around her body. The wind in the gym was spinning around the figure. She felt like she was dying, but completely alive at the same time.

* * *

"She's losing control." Medulla said as the flames and the force of the wind grew. Trees grew and the ground trembled.

"Pull the fire alarm. NOW!" Diana shouted.

* * *

She could feel flames lick her skin.

Feel heat coursing through her veins.

She was made of fire.

With her last thread of control Phoenix touched the button on her wrist. All the power that had been reaching out slammed straight back into her.

She fell through the air, crashing into the ground.

**

* * *

**

_**END OF CHAPTER 1. **_

_Phoenix Firestone is all mine._

_Hope you liked it. If so review it, I'm open to suggestions and ideas._

**_PHOENIX__ FURY. _**

**

* * *

**


	3. CHAPTER 2:

**ENTERING SKY HIGH**

_**BY PHOENIX FURY.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**CHAPTER 2:**

**

* * *

**

Phoenix slowly opened her eyes.

"Phoenix." She turned her head to the nurse and Principal Powers beside her.

"Mmm..." She put a hand to her head keeping her eyes covered. It felt like someone was drilling into her temples.

"How do you feel?" Nurse Spex asked.

Her head hurt and she felt like she could sleep for a week, otherwise brilliant. "Like I was hit by a truck."

"Well you did crash into the ground."

"That would be it," Phoenix said.

"Has that ever happened before?" The nurse asked.

"Never like that." Phoenix had never felt it that intense, it scared her.

"It is most unusual but I think I may have an answer." Medulla said as he entered.

"We did a brain scan. Most people use between 5 and 15 % of their brains but you have a small amount of extra brain ability in the area that Psionics, telepaths for example, use. This is just developing which I theorize is why you had a bad reaction today."

"You mean it's going to get worse?" Phoenix asked with dread.

"With our help you will learn to control it." Principle Powers reassured he girl.

Medulla ignored the interruption. "During your demonstration you showed telekinetic ability as well as elemental power. Nurse Spex has tested your senses, the results show you have heightened senses, more advanced then a normal human would be." The nurse took over so she could explain her findings.

"Your eyes are feline, while your hearing is both feline or canine. I think you'll find you're extremely agile and fast as well. Your powers seem to be going through puberty which is why they're growing. Also with that fact that you block them, means they build up so when you let loose it's like a dam exploding." Nurse Spex said as she handed Phoenix a drink.

Phoenix absorbed what she said and tried to keep calm. But what she really wanted to do was go home and hide under the covers and go into denial about the whole thing.

"Are both your parents Superheros?" Medulla asked curiously. She had a lot of power if she came from a strong superpowered background it would explain it.

"I don't know." Phoenix looked at her hands and shrugged. "My mother died when I was young, I don't remember her. My father is hardly ever there to ask."

"Oh."

Phoenix stayed looking at her hands. "I didn't hurt anyone did I?"

"No everyone is fine. The gym might need clearing up a bit but otherwise fine." Diana said softly.

Phoenix sighed gratefully.

"That bracelet needs to be reconfigured to act as a filter not a block or you will cause yourself damage. It will still cut your powers off when needed but otherwise act like a sieve filtering your powers through slowly. So you learn to control them." Medulla explained. "I should be able to reconfigure it tomorrow. We'll work in the white room, which negates powers. Much like your bracelet does with yours. I want you to make a list of what set your powers off, any situations that got out of hand. Write them down and explain how it got started and how it ended. We'll see if we can find a pattern."

"Ok."

"Here's your class timetable. You'll need to have extra classes for you to learn to control your powers. You'll spend tomorrow learning about your new skills testing out some ways of control. You will join normal classes the day after tomorrow." Diana said. "Now you better get your stuff and go to the bus."

"Thanks." Phoenix said softly picking up her bag and slipping the papers in the bag. She nodded to the nurse and left.

Diana watched the girl walk across the quad to the bus.

"She worries me," Nurse Spex said quietly also watching.

"She holds a great amount of power," Medulla said looking at the test results they had.

"And it's our job to teach her to control it," Diana said.

"That wasn't what I meant. She's underweight, very sheltered and what she said about her family… she just seems so alone. To have that much power with no one to lean on or turn to when it gets too much…" She trailed off unsure how to put it. "She will crash and burn under the power she carries if we don't watch carefully."

Diana silently agreed with the Nurse as the bus flew their new student home.

* * *

Phoenix sat by the window trying to stay awake. She was so tired. She just wanted to sleep but she would have to wait till she got home for that. Why did it have to be so complicated with her?

Why couldn't she be someone else? Why her?

_"Father why do I have so many powers?" She'd asked when she was eight lying weak on the bed after she'd lost control of her powers._

_"You are gifted. Special." He said softly stroking back her hair from her pale face. "You will do great things. You just have to learn control."_

Her powers were a curse not a gift.

And now her powers were growing and they wanted her to use her powers, to control them. And she couldn't.

How could she control something so powerful? What if next time she hurt someone?

She had tried for as long as she could remember to try and control her powers and nothing worked. All it did was get worse.

_(Think positive.)_ She said to herself.

Maybe Medulla could help her. After all other kids at school had powers surely there were others who struggled for control like she did.

* * *

Warren got onto the bus and saw the new girl by the window. Her eyes were closed and she looked paler then that morning. Gossip had spread like wildfire through the school about the girl who had trashed the gym. Will and his friends had been having a PE class when it happened and had seen her powers. Fire and floating things was the way Zach described it.

_(How a little thing like her could do that much damage I don't know.)_ Warren took his seat next to her. Usually he ignored everyone but she intrigued him and he didn't even know her name. Maybe it was because they shared a power.

"Tough day?"

"Long and tiring." She groaned opening her eyes slightly.

"I heard about the gym."

Her eyes snapped open and blinked. "Does everyone know?"

"Kind of." Warren could see it hadn't occurred to her that the school would talk about her. Why wouldn't they want to talk about the girl that made the fire alarm go off?

"Oh great, my day is officially complete." She said sarcastically.

Warren couldn't help but give her a small smile or rather smirk. "Hey it can only go up if you're at rock bottom."

"Knowing my luck I'll start digging."

Since no one was on the bus yet Warren decided to go for broke. "Warren Peace."

"Phoenix Firestone." She said giving him a shy smile.

Phoenix, the mythical bird of fire that dies and then is reborn from its ashes. "It suits you, after all your power is fire."

He liked her name, she blushed slightly. "One of them anyway."

Warren was impressed. Most had one power that could be used in different ways very few had powers in different areas. "It's cool that you have more then one power."

Phoenix almost snorted. Cool. Ha! "No, its not."

* * *

Phoenix walked through the door and went straight to the kitchen. She opened the fridge door looking to get a drink.

"How was school?" A voice said from behind her.

"Eeek!"

Despite her powers being blocked, in heightened emotion her powers leaked through. In other words when she got surprised she flew smack into the ceiling. Hard. As she had just done.

She grabbed hold of the cupboard and started pulling herself down to the ground. When she was horizontally at her height she shut her eyes and took a deep breath and as she let it out. She imagined being a feather floating to the ground. If she imagined say a brick then unlike a brick crashing to the ground she would feel pain. When she felt solid ground she grabbed onto the sideboard. _(If I have heightened senses why didn't I sense him?)_

"Hi Father." She said softly.

He merely had one eyebrow raised at her display. She held back a sigh. He always made her feel like a child despite rarely saying a word to her.

They didn't look like father and daughter. Dr Michael Firestone was 6'3ft compared to Phoenix's height of 5'2. He had steel grey eyes and black hair with white streaks at the sides whereas she had red hair and dark blue eyes.

"I got a message from your school saying something about a mishap."

She tried to be cheerful as she rummaged through the fridge. "I aced my tests but they suggested that I read all the freshman stuff just so I know what everyone else does. I got the tour and…" He lent against the side waiting.

_(Let's get it over with.)_ She did sigh this time, in defeat. "They wanted to see my powers… and well it didn't… go well."

"You lost control."

She held back a flinch at his cold tone. She answered despite the fact he didn't need an answer. "Yes."

"Next time control yourself." He got up and left.

She slumped down into the chair at the island. _(Where's the Father who actually used to smile at me or did he never exist?) _She sighed.

She got her bag and went upstairs to her bedroom. She flicked off her shoes and dumped her bag and jacket on the bed and looked at the stacks of boxes. She hadn't quite finished decorating yet and her room was far from unpacked.

Might as well carry on, it would help her keep her mind of her first day.

She threw open the windows, turned on the fans and changed into her decorating clothes, threw the paint sheets over everything and gathered the pots of paint. She got the platform her father had made it was it a little bigger then a surfboard, it helped her lie on her back and paint the ceiling.

She started painting the ceiling near the window in sunset colours; pink, gold, red, orange, and then to the ceiling over her bed it looked more like a midnight sky in purple and blue with silver glitter for stars. Because the room had high ceilings the colours made the ceilings seem lower but the light painted walls made it seem larger.

She paused briefly for the bowl of chicken and fried rice Xian brought her but otherwise kept herself busy decorating her room. She didn't do her evening exercise routine because she wanted to get her room done hoping it would feel more like home after she had finished.

After it had gotten dark she had finally finished and she got changed and finished sewing the blinds together. Transparent material of same colours she had painted the ceiling in, even though she wasn't a big fan of pink, but the light would shine through the material changing the colour of the light. She hung up the blind and hung up her paintings.

She got changed for bed and started unpacking the boxes of books. She loved to read escaping into the realm of fantasy was better then reality. Soon all her books were unpacked and on the shelves. She unpacked a box of personal bits and bobs; framed photos, candles, ordainments.

She pulled out a framed photo of her with her father. She must have been about six. His arm was around her shoulders and he had a small smile on his face while she was grinning. It had been so long since she had seen her father that happy. He hadn't hugged her in years; he barley even touched her now.

He had distanced himself from her as she grew older, especially when her powers had started getting stronger. He didn't talk to her anymore. He talked at her, telling her to this or that but the warmth was gone. She had always thought it had to do with her mother dying and leaving him with her to raise on his own. He never spoke about her; Phoenix didn't even know her mother's name or what she looked like. Her father would shut down if she asked questions.

It made her think he loved her very much and just didn't know how to be happy without her.

Phoenix tried not to think about it. It wasn't her father's fault that he didn't seem to love her. He cared, she never went without, he gave her the best education and opportunities.

Phoenix put the picture on her bedside table and looked around her room.

She had a hanging lantern linen lampshade in the middle of the room but preferred the softer wall lights that were dotted around the room. She had an overstuffed armchair near the bookcase with a standing lamp. A desk in the corner with her computer on top and all her art equipment. There was a window seat under her window and double doors led out onto a balcony.

Her bed had two duvets because she liked to be warm and hated the cold with a quilted throw over the top done in red, blue, purple, silver; her favourite colours, with small amounts of gold and ivory. Lots of pillows and cushions for lying against.

At least it finally felt like hers.

She checked the time and decided she needed to sleep and climbed into bed and was asleep within minutes.

_

* * *

_

"They know about her powers."

"Even she doesn't so I doubt they do. No they saw a glimpse, that's all."

"This is risky Master."

"No. They teach her to control her power and then we use it against them. They will give us the perfect weapon to destroy them with." He smiled coldly.

**

* * *

**

**END OF CHAPTER 2. **

_REVIEW PLEASE._

**PHOENIX FURY. **

**

* * *

**


	4. CHAPTER 3:

**ENTERING SKY HIGH**

**_BY PHOENIX FURY._**

_**

* * *

**_

_**CHAPTER 3:**_

* * *

"Morning Warren." She yawned as she stood at the corner of the street waiting for the bus.

Warren not being a morning person grunted in response.

Unlike the day before the bus was nearly empty.

"What you got today?" He asked making conversation after finally being able to use normal English.

"I join proper classes tomorrow but today I'm doing some extra training with my powers to learn some control. Or at least to use them without trashing anything." She said a little nervous. Using her powers was something she avoided.

"You'll be fine." He said as he pulled out a book.

"I hope so." She looked out the window.

* * *

"This room negates powers; we mostly use it for detention." Medulla led her into a large white room.

"Take that bracelet off so I can get to work on it."

She handed it to him hesitantly.

"Now while I analyse this you can read this." He handed her a textbook open at the first chapter. "Superpowers can be split into four main categories: Psionic, Moleular, Elemental and Feral. Now each category has a subclass to narrow them down further." He then started looking at her bracelet.

She shrugged and started reading. The chapter descried all the categories and subclasses of superpowers.

_The rarest are the Feral. They have animal DNA mixed with their own resulting in either physical or mental characteristics of the animal. The physical characteristics are usually there strength and senses. The mental characteristics are usually the personality traits of the species, for example if they are a Feline Feral display great sociability and are extremely territorial._

_The subclasses go by species like a Feline is for the cat species like cheetah or panther. Canines for the canine species like wolf or fox. Ursines for the bear. Cervine for the deer species, like deer or antelope, Cervine Ferals display speed, agility, and grace unparallel, even in Feline Ferals and have an inner sense that warns them of impending danger. Reptus for Reptilian species such as snake and lizard, these Ferals display both enhanced physical features and exotic physical features like additional membranes (e.g., eyes) and concealed venom sacs. Amphibians: Typically possessing the DNA of amphibious animals such as frog, newt, like Reptillian Ferals, display both enhanced, physical, skills and the exotic, physical, features. Pisces are of the non-mammalian aquatic vertebrate breeds, like a shark and other fish breeds, these Ferals possess many common characteristics of the aquatic breeds such as functional organs like gills and webbing with this has advanced speed underwater and perhaps most important of all the ability to breath underwater. Insectum are arachnid breeds, scorpion or spider, these extremely rare Ferals may possess functional organs such as extendable stingers, spinnerets, antennae, venom sacs and pheromone ducts. Aves are various species of bird, eagle or hawk, this rare Feral breed possesses many common characteristics of birds including functional organs such as enhanced respiratory and skeletal systems as well as an enhanced ocular system and organs. However, functional wings are rare if at all possible._

_Moleular can alter their physical state either to phase through solid rock or to make themselves as strong and as solid as rock. These are the Intangible and Impervious subclasses. There's also invisible, who can make themselves disappear from the visible eye. Propulsives have the ability to move or fly at extremely high speeds. Stasis Suspension can alter or freeze time. Elastics have the ability to alter their shape or size. Teleporters have the ability to teleport anywhere they desire. Chromatics have abilities which effect light, shade, colour, etc. Replicators have the ability to make perfect replicates of anything they desire. Regeneratives have the ability to heal or repair one's own tissues or limbs; and/or the tissues or limbs of others._

_Elementals can either channel or project the elements._

_The four main subclasses are the four main elements; fire, water, air and earth. Thermals have the ability to channel heat or cold through their bodies, a heat thermal is more commonly known as pyrokinesis, or to be a Pyrokinetic or fire-starter. A hydro is water while an air is an areial wielder. The earth element is split into two subclasses. Botanicals can control and manipulate plants and other organic substances, with results ranging from giving life, growth, or death. Geologicals channel various earth-related substances, or in certain cases, deadly environs._

_But there are other rarer subclasses of elementals. Electricals have the ability to absorb and project electrical energy. Sonics have sound-related abilities, including creating intense, and even concussive sound waves, Dispersing sound waves, Dispelling sound, and absorbing and sending sound over vast distances. Chemicals have the ability to project chemical substances [acid, etc] from their bodies, create poisons, disperse various chemicals, or even survive indefinitely in toxic environments._

_Psionic focus their powers through their minds and it is not uncommon for one Psionic to have powers belonging to several subclasses._

_Telepaths: have the ability to read and to alter the thoughts of others. Some can even communicate with other people - especially other Psionics, mentally. Telekinetics have the ability to move object with their minds by thought or instinct to protect themselves put into use its called telekinesis. Tele-Empaths or rather Empaths have the ability to feel and to alter the emotions and perceptions of others, some can also project their own feelings into the minds of other people. Cyberpaths have the ability to manipulate and interact with electronic devices. Precognitives, aka Precogs have premonitions of the future, these are only of a possible future and outcomes can be altered. Illusionists can project illusions either into the mental world so everyone can see it or into individual people's minds depending on how powerful they are. Astrals have the ability to project their consciousness elsewhere so they can appear to be in two places at once, most in said state, their body goes limp, and their mind is invisible intangible, and can appear where ever they want. Due to this fact, they are able to take control (possess) over other peoples' bodies, don't feel pain and wounds, and possess incredible strength but they can't do it for long because it puts their physical bodies at risk._

_Extrasensory perception (ESP) (or extra-sensory perception). ESP is also sometimes casually referred to as a sixth sense, gut instinct, hunch, or intuition. The term implies sources of information currently unexplained by science. It can sometimes use traits from other Psionic subclasses but it is not reliable since it doesn't work on command._

It sounded very scientific, some of it she knew since she had read up on her own fire powers but the rest was new. She didn't understand the how and why but found it interesting reading anyway.

It didn't go into how the powers felt. What they made you feel.

When she used her powers she felt filled with power like an adrenaline high and then when she stopped she usually felt like she was about to collapse in a heap.

The way it was written it sounded like you pushed a button and turned the power on but it wasn't like that. Especially the elements. To her the powers felt like they had personalities, character. Her elemental powers, her fire in particular, were the one she was most afraid of.

It always made feel like she had sunk into a hot bath, making her feel warm but not as safe. Fire was uncontrolled and untamed, it was wild and passionate. Free.

Air was gentle and soothing one minute and veracious the next, like the Fire it was untamed, free, but not as violent.

Water was tranquil, soothing but like the tides it could turn.

Earth was patient and gentle, nurturing, not easily angered but when it did the ground shook literally.

The Fire and Air called to her to lose herself within it, to dance with it, to become it. But she was afraid if she lost herself in it then she wouldn't be able to find her way back.

She sighed and looked up to see Medulla scanning her bracelet and muttering under his breath as he typed at a laptop. A chair sat in the corner with computers around it and lots of wires.

Medulla finally finished his work on her bracelet. "The design is similar to the neckbands we use on superpowered villains except you have an on and off switch so you can control it. Now think of your powers like a big river the dam is your block and it doesn't trickle anything out so the pressure behind it when the block suddenly disappears is what caused yesterdays reaction combined with your growing abilities. With my adjustments the block will still be there but it will filter out some power which should cut down on the pressure. You'll still have the switch that cuts off your powers completely but I want you to only use that in emergency." He explained proudly as he handed it back to her.

It didn't look any different as she snapped it back around her wrist.

"We might have to adjust the filter to let more and more of your powers through as you gain control. But first we have to find a save level of power to filter through for you to learn. First I need you to sit in that chair and let me monitor you as you use your powers so I can find the right level of power to filter through."

* * *

Phoenix sat in the chair with wires stuck to her. Several wires ran from her bracelet to Medulla's computer where he could monitor not only her but the bracelet. A single candle sat in front of her.

"Focus on the candle and imagine it lighting. Imagine the size. Notice how much power you use and how it feels." Medulla said quietly so not to interrupt her focus but to help her at the same time.

She held her hands either side of the candle, and then closed her eyes. With a deep breath she focused.

"Breathe in and then exhale. As you do let a little power slip through and light the candle." Medulla said softly.

The candle slowly lit and she managed to hold it for a few seconds before the flame grew and quickly melted the candle to a puddle.

"Good work. You managed to hold it for 16 seconds minute before you lost control that's a start. Here." He handed her the bracelet.

"You'll have a session twice a week with me, Monday first thing and Thursday last thing." He said handing her a few books. "Just read up on Yoga and Tai Chi, especially on the breathing exercises and meditation. Now go have lunch you have your senses this afternoon. We'll meet in the gym."

* * *

"That's the new girl." Zack pointed to the girl getting her food.

Warren looked up.

She wore a red wrap-around skirt with her black flats and a white tunic top with flared sleeves. Her hair was pulled back from her face and flowing down her back.

"She's pretty." Ethan said.

"Her name's Phoenix Firestone." Warren said.

There was silence

He looked up to see them starring at him like he'd grown an extra head. "What?"

"How did you know that?" Layla asked curious.

"I asked her, we're on the same bus." Warren muttered.

"Should we invite her to sit here?" Ethan asked, always thoughtful.

Zack didn't wait for an answer and yelled loudly. "Hey Phoenix, come sit with us."

Phoenix's head shot up, surprise written on her face.

Layla feeling sorry for the girl got up and went over to her. "Come sit with us, we don't bite."

Phoenix wearily allowed Layla to guide her over to the table. She saw Warren and some of the nervousness left her but not all.

"I'm Zack and I glow."

"Ethan, I melt."

"I'm Majenta, I shape shift into a guinea pig." Maj smiled warmly at the girl.

"I'm Layla I help plants grow and this is my boyfriend Will Stronghold superstrength and sonic flight and you know Hothead."

"Hothead?" She repeated.

"Warren, he controls fire and has a temper."

Warren rolled his eyes.

"Phoenix, but I guess you know that."

"Let's have a look at your timetable see if we share any classes." Layla took command of the poor girl who looked ready to run.

Phoenix opened her notebook and passed it to her.

"We've got the same classes but what's this?" She asked pointing to where free periods should be.

"I have extra help with my powers twice a week." Phoenix said quietly looking at her food.

"Oh."

Ethan sensing a need of a different subject started telling her about their freshman year. Phoenix ate quietly and listened. "Sounds like it was fun."

"What about you, how come you didn't join Sky High then?"

Phoenix shifted slightly in her seat. "Travelling."

"But what about your education?" Ethan asked.

"A different Tudor is each country. They taught me the language and the history of each place I went to." She shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Sounds…" Zack started to say something but didn't know how to describe it.

"Lonely."

Phoenix looked at Warren before looking away. "At times but it was still an experience of a lifetime."

"Where'd you go?"

"China, Japan, Thailand, Africa, Spain, France, Germany, Norway, Egypt. Everywhere. On my holidays I was allowed to go where I wanted and do what I wanted in what ever country I was in, sightseeing and shopping, that kind of thing."

"Wow." Layla said envious.

The bell rang and they all stood, "See ya later guys," Phoenix smiled at them and went back to the white room.

"This afternoon you will be working on your flying." Medulla said as she came in.

* * *

Phoenix slowly sat down. Every part of her body ached, she was bruised all over.

"Hey you alright?" Warren sat down and then froze. _(Did I just express concern for someone?) _He asked himself.

"Practising to fly or more like practice at flying into things." She winced trying to get comfortable.

"So you fly?"

"I wouldn't call what I did today flying. It was more like uncontrolled collisions with walls and ceilings."

"You start normal classes tomorrow don't you?"

"Yeah."

"So you're having problems with your flying."

"No, problems with every power I have. I try setting a candle on fire and it melts into a puddle of wax after 16 seconds."

"I used to have that problem."

"How did you solve it?" She asked. Maybe there was some trick that could help her.

"Keeping calm. Our emotions give power to our gifts. You have to judge the power you're sending out. Use a rating system. Use your power and if that is too powerful go down a level until you get to the right level then you use guess work once you have learned power levels."

"Sounds simple."

"It's not. Takes practice."

She smiled slightly. "Could you help me?"

Warren looked at her.

* * *

**_END OF CHAPTER 3. _**

__

_I read my stories over Christmas and decided to I redo the chapters I've done so far in all my stories. This is the first one I've done. _

_Someone asked what her powers are unfortunately I can't explain, it's part of the story._

_Hope you like. Please review._

^_^

**_PHOENIX FURY. _**

_**

* * *

**_


End file.
